Rue Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by Nova Mistress
Summary: Title will change. The rather...cliche...!_!; Fic of characters playing in a play as...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

I own neither Threads of Fate; nor Harry Potter

This story is...well...kinda cliché. I admit it. Until, though, I think up something non-cliché to do...I shall be doing this story: Dewprism in Harry Potter (which will be changed when I find the roles). This is, well, the customary play fic in which the characters are in some play--this time HP. I promise, though, that I will NOT disgrace the name of the book. I mean it! I've only one problem...who should play what. I was thinking of having some OCs...as there aren't enough to completely cover all roles...~_~;;; And I need someone to play Hermione! Rue'd make a good Harry...perhaps a non-BoC Atenacius could play as Dumbledore, or Klaus could (old enough)...Valen could do Mr. Malfoy (guy with his head stuck in the clouds)...But I'm not really sure...^^; (embarrassed...I think)


	2. Character Roles

Disclaimer:

I own neither Threads of Fate; nor Harry Potter

Rue Potter and the Dewprism Stone

Backstage

Dumbledore: Klaus  
McGonagall: Sabrina (NOT based anything on me!)

Snape: Atenacius

Flitwick: Prima

Sprout: Elena

Hooch: Mira

Pomfry: Mrs. Cartha

Pince: Diana (OC)

Hagrid: Smoky

Filch: Gramps

Mrs.Norris: Johnny Wolf

Binns: Graham

Wood: Marcus

Trelawney: Artemis (OC)

Riddle: Elroy

Lockhart: Davis

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (I memorized that!): Karwyn

Fat Friar: Doyle

Bloody Baron: Blood (Bloody...)

Peeves: Narcius

Myrtle: Sylvia (OC)

Draco Malfoy: Ruenis (Only open position...)

Lucius Malfoy: Valen

Ron: Rod

Arthur Weasly: Cadmon

Molly Weasly: Claire

Ginny: Mint

Fred: Solin

George: Leeson

Percy: Tonio

Bill: Jargen

Charley: Yordlaf

Vernon: Pleskin

Petunia: Mel (I really hate that lady...)

Dudley: Marco

Colin: Ginema

Ollivander: Hobbs

Kirielle (She can play anyone)

Crabbe: Arm of Death

Goyle: Ruecian

House Elves: Pompul Prerrels

Hermione: Maya

Penelope Clearwater: Karen (OC)

"Everyone's attention please! All performers must go to the costume department immediately!" A loud voice blared from the speakers. There was a large sound of rustling feet and cloths as all the cast was suddenly roused early at 6:00 to go to work. 

"This is indecent, I tell you..." Mint muttered angrily as she rushed down numerous hallways past other rooms. "Huh?" The whole pathway, two meters wide, was packed full of other members, people from the set, and even some spectators whom managed to get it. Mint shot an irritable glare at the mass before stomping over to see what was catching so many people's attention. "Oh, gods no..." She saw, with horror, the long list pinned to the wall...Ginny Weasly. And her good-for-nothing sister got the main female character's role. Just because she, not Mint, was the family genius.

"Oh! My dear sister! We're going to be late...what are you looking at?" She pushed past a few people as she went over to meet her sister. Mint looked again at her position and cringed.

"Uh...nothing." She noticed that her sister was now craning her neck to see what it said. "Why you (expletive)! I said nothing! Are you deaf?! Let's _go_!!!" She yanked her sister's arm and dragged her off toward costuming.


	3. Costumes and Hair

Disclaimer:

I own neither Threads of Fate; nor Harry Potter.

Rue Potter and the Dewprism Stone

Costuming

"Here's your uniform, sir." A plump lady dumped a mass of black cloths into Valen's outstretched arms. He strode away importantly, looking quite Malfoy-ish, Mint mused. Her sister stood patiently in front of her, as straight as a Rod. Quite opposed to Mint. She had her arms crossed across her chest, tapping her right foot on the cement floor. She pushed a few sweaty bangs from her face as she watched bitterly her sister's face brake into a smile when she found out that she was elected Hermione. Curse her. 

"What's your part, dear?" the woman smiled sweetly at her grimacing face. 

"...Ginny Weasly..." the lady nodded and reached down into a cardboard box. Mint raised an eyebrow at a thought. If she was any fatter...

"Everyone's attention please! Sylvia and Artimis are sick..." ...so they got two other lucky people to sign up. Into the Princess's arms were placed an exceptionally ugly sweater and a Hogwarts uniform.

She stared at her script as she changed. Oh. Great. She was in love with Harry...or, more appropriately, Rue. There was then a loud knocking on her wooden door. "WHAT?!"

"Um...excuse me Miss. Your hair needs to be cut." Mint's jaw dropped. Cut her hair! "So...could you please go to the barber shop across the street? No need for bringing money...the expenses are all pre-paid." This was followed by retreating footsteps going left down the hall. Mint ran to the door and rushed out just in time to see a Japanese man turn a corner. Buttoning up the top of her green, fuzzy, sweater, mint started heading out. Procrastination wouldn't make her able to keep her long hair, anyway.

The barber's shop was filled with other performers. Valen was threatening to kill someone over him having to cut his "beautiful, perfect, hair". Mint rolled her eyes. He was even more vain than she thought. Mint was seated in one of the chairs, next to Ruenis and some albino girl. The hair stylists were trying desperately to gel down the boy's hair, which seemed to want to stick up. Well, at least the front. Finally, they had to just make a Malfoy with spiky hair. On the other side, the girl addressed as Karen was looking quite angry while people tried to smooth out this strange bump in her forehead.

"You want it un bumpy? Eh?" She gave them an evil smirk and, though Mint couldn't see what was happening, she could see the stylists go pale. The girl sitting next to Karen, a brunette lady in a black dress whom was getting her hair dyed a pearly white, was gaping at her.

"You...You look like Shiva!" Shiva??? Mint sat there confused for a second. Who...wait! Memories hit her. Shiva was that Hindu guy. But that meant...

"YOU HAVE THREE EYES?!" At Mint's scream of enlightenment, the whole building turned silent. Even Valen freed one of the workers from a strangling spell. Each eye from everyone, and Karen's three, were all fixed squarely on Mint.

"...Yes." Karen rolled her two normal, sideways eyes, her vertical one still staring at Mint accusingly. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the arm of her chair. "So?" Of all things to say...

"Nothing." Only freaks of nature literally have the third eye. Some magicians can have foresight but very few have that type of deformity!!! Mint saw the building slowly go back to life, and a man came with a pair of scissors. She glared angrily at the white tile floor, watching as locks of orange hair floated to the ground around her. The man left, and Mint bolted up, when yet another employee grabbed her arm, forcing her back into the chair.

"He is not finished, silly girl! You still have the dye and the gel to go!" Mint's eyes flashed open as she looked at the slightly foggy mirror in front of her. Dye? Gel? Pulling her fingers through her still-orange hair, she tried to imagine herself with blood-red hair that stuck to her head. Looking back at the other two, she saw Ruenis leaving, and a few thin women making Karen's newly blonde hair into bouncy curls. She looked back at her reflection, and the man dying her hair. There was only one word that could summarize such a situation.

"(Censored)"


End file.
